Wizboy
Wizboy is episode 1a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. Fanboy and Chum Chum are excited when a new kid joins their class. His name is Kyle, and he's a wizard expelled from Milkweed Academy for Wizards in the Wizard World. However, Fanboy and Chum Chum are extremly skeptical about Kyle's magic, and they fake their own magic with him only to learn he's real after all. (This is also the first episode of the series.) Plot The series opens at an Elementary School in the town of Galaxy Hills. Hank Mufflin, a teacher there, says the cafeteria's special changed from Meat Larf to Meat Lard. Two students, Fanboy and Chum Chum, the fans of everything, ask him if Red or White Grape juice goes best with it, and Hank thinks that if they are held back another year, he considers early retirement. Hank's assistant gives him an application requesting a new student, just as the lights go out. The new student turned out to be an 11-year old, pre-teen wizard named Kyle the Conjurer. After making an epic entrance, Kyle sees that no one except Fanboy and Chum Chum was interested. Hank suspected he was another screwball, and considers sitting him with Fanboy and Chum Chum (they look at him dreamly as a result) but Kyle denies it. He uses his magic to lure Chuggy away from his desk by making his pencil fly away, and sits there. F&C scoot up to Kyle, however, and talk to him for the first time ever. After suggesting if he's classical trained or self-taught, Kyle explains he went to Milkweed Academy for Wizards, and was expelled for turning one of his teachers into a raspberry flan. But, they may see his error of their ways, and he may go back to resume his authority as the most powerful pre-teen wizard on the planet. Kyle then lets out a manical laugh, only to stop by F&C's laughter. They quickly mistake him for a pretend wizard, and Kyle tries to show them that he's a real one, but to no avail. After seeing them act as "real" ninjas and spacemen, Kyle makes a dome of privacy to stay away from them, only interrupted by them for a moment. Chum Chum starts flickering the lights a few minutes later, making way for "Wizboy", the wizard version of Fanboy to come in. Fanboy, as a wizard, does an epic entrance out of chalk dust, to which Kyle hates. He doesn't want one as he is in fact, a wizard, letting Fanboy say they all are. Chum Chum says he used to be a teapot until Fanboy made him real, letting Kyle tell Fanboy show him magic. Fanboy performs an "add-a-finger" trick, but didn't seem fun. He then asks Kyle to try a "pull-finger" allusion, and Kyle reaches for his finger but pulls it back, only to get farted on. Kyle starts suggesting showing them what real wizards do, and draws his wand out for the first time. This was soon interrupted by Hank, who takes it back (mistaking it for a toy), saying he won't get it back until the school year is over. Kyle decides to have his lunch, and while eating he marks down a griffin spell in his book, Necronomicon. Fanboy and Chum Chum soon sit with him, and Fanboy thinks he's unfriendly due to that he reads while eating. Chum Chum begins to use Necronomicon as a coloring book, but Kyle points out the real thing. Fanboy says he has a spell book of his own, and uses a yellow notebook as one, pretending the words in it are magic words. After Kyle gives a sour remark that they are not magic, Fanboy starts reading the incantation to the griffin spell in Necronomicon. Kyle gets scared, thinking that a griffin will show up, but nothing happens. Fanboy decides to go back to his wizard lunch and asks Chum Chum to levitate him some ketchup. Chum Chum pretends to do it, but Kyle shows them real levitation, surprising them. While doing this, however, Kyle accidently decends into a luch tray, that turned out to be the lunch of Lupe, who isn't pleased. Lupe punches Kyle, sending him across the table. Worried at this, Fanboy asks Chum Chum to levitate him Kyle's pudding. Kyle, with a black eye and covered in lunch, marches up to F&C later that day, so angry that he's going to end the nonscence. So, he announces he's going to challenge Fanboy to a wizard-off. But Fanboy flips this around and says he is going to challenge Kyle to a wizard-off. Kyle agrees with that, and lets F&C know he'll meet them at the flagpole later. Later, after school, Chum Chum is excited for Fanboy's first wizard-off. Fanboy thinks he's going to let Kyle win, as he's new to town. Kyle studies what spells he's going to cast, and starts the wizard-off. He and Fanboy do a few poses together, before asking him to do a trick. Fanboy, along with Chum Chum, start striking poses similer to what happened earlier. Kyle thinks this is the "add-a-finger" trick, but Fanboy corrects him and removes his finger, pointing out that it is a "remove-a-finger" trick. Chum Chum, however, does not like this, and faints. Fanboy uses an Ice Monster Bun Bun to wake him, but this causes Chum Chum to stick his mouth to Fanboy's hand. Fanboy starts waving and hopping, angrily wanting Chum Chum to get off. However, to Kyle, he begins laughing mainically again. He says the farce ends now and conjures up a massive energy sphere. He gets so full of himself that he decides to do his power to rough Fanboy up, even revealing the name of Fanboy. But, just as he was about to shoot the unnoticing boys and get them burnt, he discovers a griffin flying in the air, which is the one Fanboy summoned earlier - of course, incantations do work at all. The griffin flies down, grabs Kyle in its claws and flies him out of site. Fanboy and Chum Chum did not see the sequence above, and when they detach from each other, they see Kyle's not there and Fanboy believes that he left. However, he and Chum Chum now know that he is a real wizard. Fanboy is sorry for what happened over the course of the episode and decided he shouldn't have been so awesome. He decides to make it up to Kyle by playing wizards with him all day tomorrow. The boys walk home together, Fanboy thinking Kyle will like the idea mentioned. Kyle, who is flying away in the distance on the griffin, calls out "No, I won't!" The episode ends, beginning the many adventures of Fanboy and Chum Chum. Gallery Wizboy title card.jpg TC1.jpg TC2.jpg Trivia *This is the first episode of the series. *Kyle makes his debut appearance as the main character. *This is the first episode that takes place entirely at the school. *The end of the episode featured Kyle's antagonistic side. *Fanboy would have probably seen Kyle about to shoot him if he hadn't hesitated over Chum Chum stuck to his head so much. *This episode has the most deleted and changed scenes. They were all cut and moved, due to the episode running too long. *As said in this episode, Kyle's motto is "Like I'd give an elf". *Although it was unnoticed, this was the first episode in which a character is part of a Near-death experience. In this case, Kyle produces a ball of flame and threatens to destroy Fanboy and Chum Chum, making them disappear forever (hence his line, "Goodbye forever, Fanboy!"), but they didn't see nor hear this. *While Kyle reads Necronomicon when Fanboy makes an exception of reading at lunch, his eyes quickly jerk from his left to his right, then they jerk back to his left again. This implies he's a very fast reader. *This episode was removed in some regions due to the scene at the end where Kyle almost destroys Fanboy. If this were to actually happen, this would have put an end to the overall plot of the show. *During a few shots of the wizard-off scene, the Fanlair can be seen in the background. This marks it's first cameo, it will be featured promenently for the first time in "Pick a Nose", the episode that this one is paired with. *On the title card, as well as the DVD and a few cable listenings, the title is stylized as "Wiz Boy". *Fanboy and Chum Chum rarely interact with each other in this episode; they interact with Kyle for most of the time. The only times they interact with each other was when Fanboy asks Chum Chum to levitate Kyle's pudding to him, before the wizard-off when Fanboy decides to let Kyle win, and the final scene of the episode, where Fanboy decides they play wizard all day tomorrow. This makes Fanboy and Chum Chum's role the supporting role and Kyle's role the main one. *Twice in this episode, Kyle puts his finger on Fanboy's heart. While he is doing this, pay close attention to Fanboy. You'll see he has some sort of comfort-and-confusion-at-once expression on his face. This indicates he's developing a relationship to Kyle which will be visited several times in the series. *This is the only episode to not feature Fanboy and Chum Chum's usual bouncy background music. *When Fanboy is dressed as Wizboy, look closley at the upper section of his unitard and you can see it has dark stripes instead of the usual emblem. This could indicate he's impersonating Kyle. Continuity *''Permanent continuity change: ''Kyle is shown having no interest in F&C, but after this he is interested in conversing with them. Also, F&C have their own background tunes that play when they appear. *Though this is the first episode of Fanboy and Chum Chum, it is not F&C's "real" first appearence, as they previously appeared in the pilot short, Fanboy. *Lupe first appeared as a cameo in this episode, and her first speaking part is in the next episode, "Pick a Nose". *In this episode, Fanboy was referred to as "Purple Kid" by Hank. Chum Chum will also later be referred to as "Talking Racoon". The names will be used again later on. *Throughout the episode, Fanboy and Chum Chum come across several elements that will be used in later episodes, including Meat Larf aka Meatloaf ("Little Glop of Horrors"), sleeping students ("The Janitor Strikes Back"), Hank recieving a note ("Excuse Me"), mistaking Kyle's magic items for something else ("Chicken Pox", "Lord of the Rings", "Brain Freeze"), piranhas, although they're not shown ("Prank Master"), and the great griffin ("Sigmund the Sorcerer", "Lord of the Rings") *This episode was originally intended to be Kyle's only appearance, but because of a large fan speculation and many watchers, Kyle was given a main role among with Fanboy and Chum Chum, becoming the third main character. *The episode is mentioned and referenced several times later in the series (maybe because it's the first episode). *Chum Chum does not say Fanboy's name in this episode, but Kyle does. Chum Chum does not say Fanboy's name until the next episode. *Kyle will later be referred to Hank as "Suck-Up". *Kyle's wand gets taken away again in "Saving Private Chum Chum". *Kyle will get taken away by the griffin at the end again in "Lord of the Rings". *Kyle's energy sphere can be seen as other things in later episodes. *The music played during the final scene of the episode was also heard at the end of the teaser short, "Bubble Magic", which appears to be a sequel to this episode. Goofs *When we first see Kyle, his eyebrows are over his bangs, but when he bows down during the finale of his enterance, the eyebrows switch to being under the bangs. This is a recurring hair effect on him in the show. *In the 1st close-up of Kyle, his face is squat, in the 2nd, his nose is wider. *When Kyle goes to sit down, no desks are around him but then, when he puts his cape down, Fanboy and Chum Chum appear behind him out of nowhere. He might have used a trick to teleport them behind him. *When the wizard-off starts, Fanboy and Kyle have smirky grins on their faces as they pose. But when the camera zooms in on Kyle, his grin is replaced with a frown as he strikes his poses. Therefore, when the camera zooms in on Fanboy, he has a frown as well as he strikes his poses. *When Fanboy says "You want one too?", he continues talking after his beard stops moving. *Fanboy was looking into the camera for a split second after Chum Chum comes off his head before turning around, so he should've saw Kyle fly towards the camera. *When Kyle says, "He is NOT a WIZARD!", a dent is visable in the upper middle section of his hair. *When Kyle tricks Chuggy into leaving his seat, there are desks around it. When he sits down, there are no seats (excluding Fanboy and Chum Chum) for the rest of the scene. *Fanboy is wearing long sleeves instead of short sleeves on the title card. *When Chum Chum sticks himself to Fanboy when grabbing the Ice Monster Bun Bun with his mouth, he sticks himself to Fanboy's hand, but when Kyle aims his energy sphere at them, Chum Chum is on Fanboy's head even though it's only five seconds in between. However, time might have passed and Chum Chum might have moved up to Fanboy's head off camera. *Many times in this episode, Kyle's ears tilt up or push against his head instead of stick out straight. In addition, after the shot of everyone in their fighting stances, Kyle's ears stay tilted for the rest of the episode. *Just before the wizard-off, Chuggy is still trying to get his pen down from the air. This is odd, as Kyle wasn't controlling it. *In the wizard-off, the Fanboy and Chum Chum are on the sidewalk and Kyle is next to the flagpole, but when Fanboy decides to let Kyle win, he and Chum Chum are on the street and Kyle has moved to the sidewalk. The rest of the wizard-off, it's back to the previous format. *From about 3:14 to 3:54, the main 3 can be seen hovering one foot above their desk seats. *How can Fanboy and Chum Chum think Kyle is pretending to be a wizard, when the enterance, fireworks and all, and levitating Chuggy's pencil are real? Perhaps they think there's an elevator in the floor complete with a smoke machine, and an invisable rope is pulling the pencil up, and sparkles are flying off it. They should've thought twice before learning those were all real. Therefore, they learn Kyle is real by the end of the episode. *When Kyle marks the summon a griffin spell, he uses a stickynote to mark the page, but after the shot of Fanboy coming to the table, the stickynote is missing. Kyle might have pushed the sticky note down farther and turned the page while Fanboy was seen. *When Kyle says "Now that's a spell" his left eyebrow is off-center. *When Fanboy and Chum Chum pose several times in the wizard-off, Kyle's cape disappears. *There is a mistake in Kyle's enterance speech: Kyle said he was versed in ways of Sorcerery, which is incorrect, as he is a Conjurer, not a Sorcerer. He then addresses himself as Kyle the Conjurer, correcting the error. *When Fanboy says "Come back to me, buddy", the Fanlair is missing from its usual green apartment building in the background. *The last time Chum Chum flips the light switch off, it just stays that way and the lights turn back on without even flipping with switch. *During several of the wizard-off scenes, the characters constantly change how far they stand apart and where they're standing, such as from ten yards to five yards. *When Fanboy sees Kyle reading Necronomicon, Kyle's ears are shrunken in size, but when Fanboy and Chum Chum show him their fake spellbook, Kyle's ears return to their normal size. *When Kyle is going to shoot his energy sphere near the end, he can easily be heard and the light from the sphere can be easily seen on the ground from Fanboy's perspective, but for some reason, he and Chum Chum didn't notice it. *Hank says Kyle won't get his wand back until the end of the year, but Kyle has his wand with him for the rest of the series. It could be possible that he carries emergency wands, or Hank decided to change his mind. *How did Kyle know Fanboy's name even though Fanboy and Chum Chum haven't introduced themselves to Kyle yet? Perhaps Kyle has the ability to know the name of every people in the universe. It's also possible they introduced themselves to him at an unseen time in the episode. *While Chum Chum is pretending to be a spaceman, the brace on Kyle's center tooth disappears, only to reappear when Kyle pushes Chum Chum out of the scene. *When Kyle lifts up his cape, his right thumb's tip becomes a square for a moment. *Near the end, when Kyle says "The Great Griffin!" his mouth doesn't move, because the scene was what happened in the original version of the episode. *During the lunch scene, the pages of Necronomicon constantly change their designs one shot after another. *During Kyle's third wizard-off pose, his left arm goes through his head. Allusions *'Harry Potter' - Milkweed Academy for Wizards is a spoof on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from Harry Potter. In addition, Kyle may be referenced to Ron Weasley as he is british, red-haired and has Gryffindor colors - red and gold - on his shirt. *'Phineas and Ferb '- When Kyle glares at Fanboy after he says they can be real ninjas, this is similar to the way Ferb glares at Phineas for saying some wrong in the episodes "The Beak" and "Doof Dynasty". *'The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius '- If you look really closely at Kyle's energy sphere, you can see the particle floating inside it closley resembles the show's neutron symbol. *The wizard-off is a parody of an old west gunslinger battle. *'World of Warcraft' - When Kyle said "This farce ends now!" this is the name of one of the forums to this popular online, multiplayer game. *'Winx Club' - Kyle referring to himself as the most powerful pre-teen wizard on the planet may be a reference to Bloom, who's the most powerful fairy in the Magic Dimension. *'The Sorcerer's Apprentice' - Much of the background music in this episode gives a strong hint toward "The Sorcerer's Apprentice", such as the scene where Fanboy asks Kyle to pull his finger, and Kyle finds the spell to summon a griffin. *'Rango' - When Fanboy, Kyle, and Chum Chum pose for their Wizard-Off, it is similar to when Rango and Rattlesnake Jake pose for their battle. *'The Fairly Oddparents' - When Fanboy chants the griffin incantation, we do not see a griffin but it actually appears later to take Kyle away. This is a reference to the episode "Something's Fishy!", when Timmy calls a giant squid, it does not show up at first, but it does appear at the end. Cast * David Hornsby as Fanboy * Nika Futterman as Chum Chum * Jamie Kennedy as Kyle * Jeff Glen Bennett as Hank * Candi Milo as Lupe, Francine, Mrs. Cram :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Kyle Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum